A Forbidden Affair
by Vaughn's Jenn
Summary: *Chapter 2* I KNOW I KNOW... I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK... but good timing eh? esp. since there's no new alias! hope this helps... Looking back, the son of Michael and Sydney tells their story.
1. Default Chapter

A Forbidden Affair  
  
*In the voice of James Matthew Vaughn, son of Michael C. Vaughn and Sydney Bristow*  
  
1.  
  
My name is James Matthew Vaughn and I was born 45 years ago. My parents, though never married, loved each other desperately until their dying breath and that is what this story is about.  
  
You see, though they weren't recognized as married from a legal standpoint, they were fiercely devoted to each other.  
  
They died 5 years ago. My mother first at the age of 81 from heart failure and my father shortly after at the age of 86 from a broken heart.  
  
So, though this story was never told before, it will now that there are no consequences.  
  
My mother had been engaged to someone else before she met my father. Young and still in college, she was chosen to become a part of SD-6, a corporation pretending to be a part of the CIA. Yes, that SD-6. The SD-6 that was brought down nearly 50 years ago. That's the one. My parents were responsible for that.  
  
His name had been Daniel Hecht and, from what I've deduced, my mother did love him. She loved him enough to tell him about her double life and that love got him killed.  
  
It's funny to think of my grandfather as a CIA agent. But I suppose it's even weirder to think about the fact that my grandmother was a part of the KGB, another "bad guy" corporation. But they were. And it gets easier to understand when you look at pictures of them from years ago.  
  
They were both quite dashing really.  
  
So my mother was introduced to the truth, became a double agent for the CIA and was given a handler. My father.  
  
And there's a twist. I know that those reading this will think that I'm making it up but I swear that this is true. My paternal grandfather, William Vaughn, was killed along with 12 other CIA agents by one Irina Derevko. Grandma.  
  
My maternal grandmother.  
  
Is this soap-opera enough for you yet?  
  
Yet somehow, my father managed to look past that and see that my mother was nothing like her mother who had faked her own death years ago. And, in the end, he managed to forgive Grandma too.  
  
And, like any good love story, they managed to love each other and stay together. One of the few unions that stayed together; it's astonishing, at least in this age.  
  
I know I said they were never married but, were they here, I know they would disagree. My parents weren't supposed to fraternize and, even when SD- 6 was gone, were afraid of those that had escaped. Because they didn't want to leave a paper trail, they were never legally married. But they married themselves. And they stayed together. And in the end, that's what counts.  
  
I don't consider myself a bastard. I'm not. I'm the son of Michael and Sydney Vaughn, two people who loved each other dearly.  
  
~50 years ago~  
  
"Hello?" Sydney answered the phone that rang. She reached up to grab the box of cereal. Fruit Loops. Yum.  
  
"Joey's Pizza."  
  
Biting her lip, she left the cereal and the cart where they were and raced outside to her car. Groceries could wait. This was the day.  
  
Walking towards him, she held her breath. *Don't get your hopes up. . . This might be something else.* But she couldn't stop herself from allowing herself a small smile.  
  
She saw Vaughn, standing in the warehouse, waiting for her. When his eyes locked onto hers, he smiled. And she smiled back and started running.  
  
She closed her eyes the second before she reached him; the second before her arms clasped around his neck and before his own reached behind her back.  
  
"Is this it? Is today the day?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
She felt his smile and nod on her cheek and had to stop herself from squealing like a little girl. After all these years, SD-6 was going down. She would get her revenge. And Vaughn. She would have Vaughn.  
  
She released him and tugged him into the warehouse. "So. . . Tell me what's going on."  
  
He sat on a crate; the same one he always sat on. "Okay, yes it is today. We are all set and know our positions. Jack is on a mission in India right now so he's clear. I want you to call in sick today. Come straight to headquarters. You'll be more fully briefed there."  
  
She nodded and waited for him to speak again. When he didn't, she took a breath and sat next to him. She was about to tell him everything. She hoped he was ready. She hoped he felt the same way.  
  
"What's going to happen after?" She asked softly.  
  
"After? After what? You mean after the capture? If you're worried about Marshall and Dixon, you shouldn't be. I promise you that they won't be injured, harmed, or even seriously questioned. We have your guarantee of their ignorance."  
  
She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm glad about Dixon and Marshall but I meant for me."  
  
He tilted his head, a little confused. "Well, you are under no obligation to stay. . . I'm sorry but I'm not completely sure what you're asking."  
  
"Okay. I'll try to be more clear. I meant, what's going to happen with us?"  
  
"Us?" Vaughn let himself hold his breath for a moment, worrying that he was hearing things wrong. Was she actually suggesting. . .  
  
"Vaughn, I'm sure that you know by now but. . . Well, I was just wondering what our relationship will be when this is all over."  
  
He measured his words carefully. "I think that we can make our relationship any kind you want it to be."  
  
That was a careful answer. Sydney knew that Vaughn was just trying to be fair and gentlemanly but she wanted- no, she needed- a straightforward answer. "Vaughn, I want more."  
  
He stopped his slow grin from spreading. "More than. . . "  
  
"More than just friends. More than just a professional relationship. More than handler and asset." She leaned towards him, saw him gulp slightly and knew, just knew, that he felt the same way. She kissed him softly, touching her lips with his, eyes open and watching his reaction.  
  
Vaughn felt like he was going to burst. Sydney Bristow had feelings for him. All the time he had had feelings for her, she had felt the same way.  
  
He looked at her looking at him; saw the slightly worried expression in her eyes, as if she wasn't sure what he was feeling. He smiled and placed his hand on hers. "I want that too." He said, his voice soft and low.  
  
He felt himself smiling and saw his smile reflected on her face as well. Not able to control herself anymore, Sydney wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. A real kiss.  
  
And when it was over, she had never felt so happy in her life.  
  
"Syd, be careful okay? I love you."  
  
She could barely stop the tears. "I love you too. I can't believe I'm telling you this. When this is all over Vaughn. . . "  
  
He kissed her, cutting of her words. "When this is over, I'm going to take you on a date. A real date. I know that we have never been on one before and I know that we have never had social calls and I know that I have never even kissed you before today but I also know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Sydney smiled and hugged him closer. "I want that too."  
  
TBC~  
  
Yes, this one is also a different kind of story than I usually write. though I've written so many "different" fics that I'm not even sure what I regularly write anymore.  
  
Anyway, review~ (Good? Bad?)  
  
Let me know~  
  
-Jenn 


	2. An Alternate Ending to Shakespeare's Tra...

A Forbidden Affair

News:

Updates~ for those who wanted to know…

_An Undefinable Sweetness_ (36)

_With My Dying Breath_ (complete)

_Vivian Heights_ (4 really soon… promise)

_Find Me_ (7 updated really really soon.)

_Familiar Stranger _(completed)

_The Whole Truth_ (8… bleh but I might continue it soon when there is a lull… I just love my others too much)

_Far From Home_ (6… finally figured some thing out!!!)

_Through the Darkness_ (1… still trying to figure out a plot… it might just be a one-chapter story :) )

_Final Words to You My Love_ (completed)

_The Watch_ (Completed)

_The Interception_ (whoa… I actually don't remember what the real title is but it's something like that and it's finished)

_A Lesson in Humility_ (2 coming up)

_Mornings of Mist_ (10 should be coming out with this batch.)

**New Stuff!!!!!**

**I'm not sure if you guys will think that it is good news or not but I have just gotten inspiration for yet another story so watch out! Lol… I think I can handle it… I mean all of my unfinished stories have been updated within the last month so… "allrighty" (I think that they are called "Words Never Said" and "Keep Breathing")**

2.

Whenever my mother told me this story, her eyes would light up with some strange and mysterious inner light that my father always seemed to feel no matter where she was.

It was strange really; after she told me that part, he would always show up or happen to call. And he would see the light practically pouring out of her and he would catch it and they would just stand there looking at each other smiling like crazy.

It was almost exclusive. But I never minded because even then, I knew how strong things were between them and their moments seemed almost too holy to intrude upon. God they loved each other.

And perhaps that is why I feel unfulfilled with my own life. I have high expectations of love; I want exactly what my parents had. And maybe that is not possible because they had all the elements going against them along with the fiery love that burns in everyone at one point. 

The missing happy ending to _Romeo and Juliet_

I think that in the whole time that they have been married, they only fought once. And even that was reconciled rather quickly. Perhaps I'm being naïve. No one is perfect and I'm sure they fought occasionally. At least, when they remiss, they always laugh about fights that I have never seen.

~:~ 50 years ago

Sydney felt like she was overfilling with happiness, she had never felt this way before and she knew, just knew, that she had to be leaking somewhere. There was absolutely no way a person could be this happy and yet contain it to themselves.

It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do to stop smiling.

But she did, even though she was in the supermarket, and her thoughts were flooded with Vaughn anyway. The future they would have, the children, the total wonderful lives that they would lead.

He felt the same way 

She allowed herself a small smile. She had to remember to control herself or she would end up straining her cheek muscles from smiles too big for her face. She absent-mindedly put a box of cereal in the cart.

 I wonder what cereal Vaughn eats. 

Michael. 

He doesn't have to be Vaughn to be anymore.

She looked down at her pager, making sure that it was still on. She had taken a sick day but God knew that she wanted to be informed of any deviations or problems.

She sighed, finally picking up the Fruity Pebbles and placing it inside the cart; she couldn't help feeling light-headed, not with the ending so close. She had been told only a few hours before that all the necessary Intel had been found and that the ambush would occur within hours and she still couldn't get over it. Yes she was relieved that this chapter of her life was closing, yes she was happy that she would finally be able to move on and perhaps go towards a future with Michael but it was still a bit unsettling that within minutes, a hour at the most, 8 years of her life would be erased.

She would have to start over.

Not that she minded. She wouldn't be alone.

TBC…

More soon, I swear, I just have to get re-acquainted with this one because I haven't thought of it in awhile and I have just realized that I owe it to you guys to update. 

-Review!

-Jenn


End file.
